Bayonetta (Super Smash Bros)
Bayonetta (ベヨネッタ, Bayonetta), also known by her real name Cereza, is the titular main protagonist from the Sega and PlatinumGames game Bayonetta, its Nintendo-exclusive sequel Bayonetta 2, as well as the film adaptation of the first game Bayonetta: Bloody Fate. Character description Bayonetta is one of the last members of the Umbra Witches, an entirely female clan of black magic practitioners. Umbra Witches form contracts with Inferno, granting them immense strength, knowledge, and the ability to summon Infernal Demons, in exchange for losing their souls upon death. Bayonetta is bound to the mighty Infernal Demon Madama Butterfly, whose limbs she can conjure to attack. She can also summon other demons, using her hair as a power source; since she also uses her hair to form her outfit, her clothing disappears during summoning. After awaking from centuries of hibernation without any memories of her past, Bayonetta begins to battle angels from Paradiso, working as a nun in order to locate them. She spends most of her time in Purgatorio, a world between the human world, Paradiso, and Inferno. Beings within Purgatorio are invisible to humans, though the environment is the same as the human world. Using weapons forged by the weapon smith/bartender Rodin, Bayonetta faces Paradiso's Hierarchy of Laguna, her friendly rival Jeanne, and even the very demons she summons. Personality-wise, Bayonetta is strong-willed, cocky, and flirtatious, and she always has a snarky comment on any situation she finds herself in. She is also shown to be very impatient with foes who give long-winded speeches; she will often become irritated and interrupt especially long tangents. However, despite being a witch who uses the powers of Inferno to kill angels, Bayonetta has a strong sense of morality. She may appear caustic and abrasive, but she is very loyal to those she cares about, including Rodin and Jeanne. When Jeanne's soul is stolen away in the second game, Bayonetta physically enters Inferno to save her. She especially has a soft spot for children. Upon meeting young characters such as Cereza and Loki, she initially treats them with indifference, but gradually begins to open up and keep them safe from harm. Due to her indirect role in the death of Luka's father, she also makes sure to look after him throughout his life, giving him the nickname "Cheshire" after her own childhood doll. In Super Smash Bros. 4 As a playable character Bayonetta appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 4, and is the seventh and final downloadable character announced, as well as the winner of the Smash Bros. Fighter Ballot, being the highest-voted character in Europe and among the top 5 in North America, making her the overall #1 worldwide among realizable characters. Her appearance is based off of her redesign for Bayonetta 2, while four of her alternate costumes are based off her appearance in the first Bayonetta, which is known as "A Witch With No Memories". She was confirmed during the Super Smash Bros. - Final Video Presentation on December 15th, 2015, and was released on February 3rd, 2016. Bayonetta's playstyle involves use of mechanics from her original game, such as Bullet Arts that allow her to pelt opponents from a distance with invisible bullets after any attack, and Wicked Weaves that summon Madama Butterfly for enormous punches and stomps during her smash attacks. In a similar manner to Ryu, Bayonetta's fighting style involves heavy use of combos, although she specializes in chaining aerial attacks. To compensate for her strengths, her ground attacks have slightly more startup than most standard attacks, her aerials gain landing lag after each successful chained combo, and her smash attacks are slow and have low priority compared to their size. Bayonetta is currently placed 1st out of 55 characters on the tier list, placing her at the top of the S tier. Bayonetta's most noteworthy attribute is her combo-orientated playstyle, with many moves reliably connecting into each other, even potentially scoring her a Zero-to-death. She can also deal damage easily from afar, as almost all of her attacks can inflict damage via Bullet Arts. She also possesses a powerful counterattack in Witch Time, which, if it connects, slows down the opponent, usually allowing enough time for her to strike them with a powerful attack that can easily KO them. Despite her strong positives, she does have some weaknesses, such as average frame data on the ground, and her tall and light build makes her fairly easy to KO. Although Bayonetta would go on to receive considerable nerfs in updates 1.1.5 and 1.1.6, the latter of which weakened her powerful combo game somewhat, she is still a highly regarded character by top competitive players, acquiring very strong tournament representation and results. Trophies :Bayonetta ::https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_North_America.svg Bayonetta is one of the last of the near-extinct Umbra Witches clan. She's a master of the Bullet Arts and can use her hair as a conduit to bring forth Infernal Demons. She brings all these skills and more to Smash, where she'll unleash additional damage if you hold the attack button. Damage and distract your foes with this move! ::https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_Europe.svg Bayonetta is one of the last of the long-extinct Umbra Witches clan. She's a master of the Bullet Arts, and can use her hair as a conduit to bring forth Infernal Demons. She brings all these skills and more to Smash, where if you hold down the attack button, she'll fire bullets at the enemy. They don't just do damage; they even work as a feint! ::Bayonetta (01/2010) :https://www.ssbwiki.com/Wii_U: Bayonetta 2 (10/2014) :Bayonetta (Alt.) ::If you use Bayonetta's side special in midair, she'll do a diagonal kick upward that goes through platforms. If you press down just before doing the move, it'll turn into a downward attack! Plus, if you hit an enemy in midair, you can use the attack again before you hit the ground–great for combos and recoveries! ::Bayonetta (01/2010) :https://www.ssbwiki.com/Wii_U: Bayonetta 2 (10/2014) :Bayonetta (Original) ::https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_North_America.svg This Umbra Witch awakens after hundreds of years without any memories of her past life. Usually Bayonetta spends her days pretending to be a nun to lure out angels, until a witch with the same powers as her starts to slowly bring her memories back. She ends up embroiled in a battle to save the world. ::https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Flag_of_Europe.svg This Umbra Witch awakens after hundreds of years without any memories of her past life. She spends her days with shenanigans like dressing as a nun to lure out angels to fight, until a witch with the same powers as her starts to slowly bring her memories back. As her memories return, she ends up embroiled in a battle to save the world! ::Bayonetta (01/2010) :Cereza ::A small girl Bayonetta finds wandering the stronghold city of Vigrid with her stuffed toy, Chesire. For some reason, Cereza is convinced Bayonetta is her "mummy" and wants to be just like her. No human should be able to see angels, but somehow Cereza can... ::Bayonetta (01/2010) ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate As a playable character Official artwork of Bayonetta in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Bayonetta returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a playable character, She retains her alternate costume based off her appearance from her franchise's first entry. Unlike Smash 4, she is available in the base game as a unlockable character. Spirits Trivia *The "Bayonetta (Original)" trophy states that Bayonetta pretends to be a nun in order to lure in angels. However, this is incorrect, as the Bayonetta art book reveals that she actually does work as a nun. This is reinforced by her appearance in The Wonderful 101, which lists nun as her occupation and, like the Bayonetta series, was developed by PlatinumGames. *She is the first third party character to be female with the second being Kazooie. *Bayonetta is one of four characters featured in the Super Smash Bros. series to appear in M-rated games, the other three being Snake, Simon, and Joker. **However, unlike all three of them who have appeared in games with lower ESRB ratings, she is the only one who appears exclusively in M-Rated games outside of The Wonderful 101 and Smash. *Bayonetta is one of three fighters to use an alias and not a form of their real name, the others being Snake and Joker. *She is also the second Sega character to be playable in the Super Smash Bros. series, following Sonic. This makes Bayonetta the second third-party character owned by a company already having one of their characters in the game, following Ryu from Capcom. *''Super Smash Bros. 4'' marks Bayonetta's third playable guest appearance in a video game, with the others being Anarchy Reigns and The Wonderful 101 (as "Wonder-Bayonetta"), both of which were developed by PlatinumGames. **It is also her second video game appearance in any form alongside various characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and Akira Yuki of the [https://www.ssbwiki.com/List_of_minor_universes#Virtua_Fighter Virtua Fighter] franchise. The first was their mutual appearances as monster cards as part of the SEGA All-Star Pack in the Japan-only game Samurai & Dragons for the PlayStation Vita. *Bayonetta, Dark Samus, Wii Fit Trainer, and Inkling are the only characters to have never appeared on a handheld outside of Smash, although if the Nintendo Switch is counted as a handheld console, Bayonetta and Inkling do not hold this distinction. *Excluding Wii Fit Trainer in the PAL regions or when the Switch's region settings is set to Europe, she and Shulk are the only two British accented characters in the series. *Bayonetta is the only character to wear glasses in her default costume. The other characters who wear eyewear are alternate costumes: Iggy the Koopaling wears glasses but is an alternate costume for Bowser Jr., the Inkling's 6th alternate costume grants him glasses, and Joker only wears glasses in his Shujin Academy outfit. Mii Fighters can also wear glasses, but only if they are given a pair in the Mii Maker. *In the Japanese version of both SSB4 and Ultimate, Bayonetta's 'Witch with No Memories' outfit from the first Bayonetta uses her English voice instead of her Japanese one, referencing the fact the original only had English voice acting when it first released. *Bayonetta is the only playable character that can wall cling, but not crawl. Category:Characters Category:Non-Bayonetta Games Category:Non-Platinum Games